


Nonsense

by llenclyen



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1950s, F/M, Firefly References, London, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llenclyen/pseuds/llenclyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little interaction between Sherlock and Alice.  Will probably flesh out or attach to something else later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense

“Alice, what are you doing?”  
“Fixing your book.”  
“What?”  
“Your book is broken. Surely you see that. It is simply full of nonsense and quite impossible things that you shouldn't believe. It does not make sense.”  
Strewn on the floor of Sherlock's study were several pages of the first volume of The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. He grabbed the remains from Alice and gazed in horror at the red marks she had made throughout the text.  
“This was a first edition copy!”  
“It didn't have any pictures! You can't have a proper book without pictures!”  
“It doesn't need pictures!”  
He stormed back over to his chair and silently fumed. Perhaps having Alice around was a mistake. She was obviously a danger to his resources. A first edition, leather bound, print of volume I of The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire; a book nearly 200 years old, ruined! All because some girl didn't understand-  
“I made something for you.”  
He felt something placed on his head. It was stiff and felt like paper, very much like the paper from the pages of his departed book. Alice had created a paper hat out of the discarded pages of his book. It was a Stetson  
“You needed a new thinking cap. Besides, this book is much better.”  
She handed him a volume that was bound in some exotic material. It felt as though it were made of calf hide, yet it was an iridescent blue and purple. The title was in some alphabet he didn't recognize, it looked as though someone were attempting to merge Futhark with Abjad, and the letters seemed to move. He opened the cover and beheld wondrous images and fantastic colors. They moved across the page and tried to reach out to him. There was more of that strange writing of course and Sherlock was still puzzling out how to read it.  
“I told you this was a much better book. Would you like some tea?”  
Watson returned some hours later and Sherlock, still with his thinking cap on and feeling the effects of Alice's tea, barely noticed him.  
“So that's what she means by The Walrus and The Carpenter.”


End file.
